


Sit you down in gentleness

by FiKate



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Team as Family, drug induced injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Title from As You LIke It: Act 2, Scene 7Dean is worrying about his relationship with Quentin and comes over to talk with Toby, where he finds himself swept up in the found family that surrounds Toby and Quentin. And sees that he actually fits right in with all of them.Thank you to Don for betaing.





	Sit you down in gentleness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercyBuckets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBuckets/gifts).



“Why are you asking me for advice?” Toby stared at Dean who’d brought her coffee and donuts. She wondered if this was how the Luidaeg felt all the time, being given food in exchange for answers that she only sometimes had.

“Because you know him and I don’t want to do something wrong.” Dean was slowly picking the sprinkles off of his donut and looking like his father. They both had the kind of faces where you could tell they were always slightly worrying about something.

“You’re not, he likes you, you like him.” For a teenage romance, Quentin and Dean seemed drama free, Toby had no idea how they did it.

“Yes, but he’s Quentin.” Dean sighed and leaned back on the couch, Cagney deigned to shift her seat slightly to rest her head on him.

Toby took a big bite of the caramel salted donut before answering, she did get that feeling. Quentin had responsibilities and wasn’t just Quentin, it worried Toby at times. She didn’t want to fail him or his parents or for him to take too much on before he had to. “Why don’t you talk to your parents? They get this kind of stuff.” 

“No, they don’t. And if I ask then they start talking about how they met and make gooey eyes at each other while Mom talks about threatening to hit Dad with a chair. They’re weird.”

“Yes, but they understand how weird relationships can get and still work.” Patrick and Dianda found a way to work even though she was from the Undersea and Patrick wasn’t. Toby had never asked for the details but they were one of the happiest marriages she’d seen among the Fae.

“Kind of, but Mom will go on about the Divided Courts being stupid while Dad watches her and I know there are things they’re not mentioning. And I haven’t told them that much, that would make it all complicated.” Dean finally stopped playing with his donut and ate it, but his concern did make sense. Quentin’s secret wasn’t his to tell and without that information, it would be harder for his parents to help.

“What about Raj?” Before she finished saying it, she realized that Raj was in the pile of cats on the sofa. 

He unfolded himself into a human then went back to lounging after grabbing a donut, “What about me?”

As Dean tried to explain what he wanted, I smelled blood, Quentin’s blood along with Etienne and Chelsea’s magic in the kitchen. I was up and into the kitchen as the portal opened and saw Quentin leaning between the two nervous looking Tuatha de Dannan. Chelsea said as soon as she saw me, “It was my fault. I was testing portals while Quentin was training and an unknown creature came through, the Duke was looking at it when we left.”

“Jin took care of me but knew I’d rest better here,” Quentin said with a weirdly cheery face for someone who had recently been bleeding. As they got closer, I could see that his hair was hiding where he’d been hurt, “Yes, on my head, lots of blood but not too bad.” 

Dean was beside me and I could almost feel his worry while Raj ignored both of us to walk up to Quentin and take his arm from Chelsea, “Well, come on. Sit down.”

*******

Dean was surprised by how they were all so calm, it was weird but then Toby did bleed a lot. More random injuries happen in the Undersea but everyone around Toby gets hurts in awful ways. Quentin smiled at me but he was leaning, he must have been hurt somewhere more than just his head.

Raj made some sort of sound then pushed Dean down on the sofa too, “We’re ordering pizza.” 

“No, Chinese,” Chelsea said as they went into the kitchen tugging Toby after them as Sir Etienne watched with a fond smile.

“I think they’re giving us privacy.” Quentin said with a little smirk as he got comfortable on the couch, stretching his leg out across me, “Were you waiting for me?” 

“Yes, the knowe was feeling kind of lonely and I forgot when you were training. Where did you get hurt? I know it's not as simple as you told Toby.”

“Oh, head which bled a lot and my leg, which see, I’ve got it up.”

“On me.”

“You do make a good pillow.” 

Dean laughed but kept looking at Quentin’s eyes which seemed bigger and even though he was sitting, he was still swaying. “Jin said you were okay?”

“Yes, she said compared to other things, really not that bad. Why?” Quentin focused his gaze, his blue eyes so blue like the sky, stretching up. 

“Did she give you anything?” 

“She did her stuff and sent me here. Now I’m supposed to rest and you’re here so better rest.” 

Dean tried to just enjoy having Quentin draped over him when Raj and Chelsea came back in, “We’re ordering Chinese and need to know what you want. it's going to be from the good place down the block.” 

Raj sat down next to Quentin and frowned, sniffing and looking at Quentin then Dean who said, “Something’s wrong with him.” 

Raj sniffed as he leaned over Quentin. “Hey, have you been having catnip?”

Quentin looked over at Raj and shook his head then rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, “No, why would I? I’m sitting here and getting better with my boyfriend and my best friend.” 

Then Quentin just fell asleep as if he’d been hit with pixie dust, Dean and Raj stared at each other and cried out at the same time, “Toby!” 

She came back in while holding a take out menu and looked over the scene, “What’s wrong?”

“That thing that attacked him, it drugged him or something. Get Jin!” Dean wasn’t sure if he was louder or Raj was but Toby hurried over to give Quentin a careful look over. Sir Etienne peered out from the kitchen, he wasn’t certain where he fit but Chelsea knew, she ran over to her dad and said, “We’ll get her. There must have been something on it's claws that we didn’t know about.”

Dean nodded and tried to keep Quentin in a position where he wouldn’t fall off the sofa and debated how much to untangle himself. It wasn’t a big couch which had just been nice but now had him worrying. 

It seemed far too long before Jin came from the kitchen, wings humming as she examined the air around Quentin before kneeling down to look closer. The cats moved around her, as if they were going to be her nurses.

“Hm, there was a sedative, one I’m not familiar with. It's not hurting him but he does need to sleep it off. There doesn’t seem to be a paralytic in it, but it's best to keep an eye on him in case anything else happens. You’re not going to let me take him back to Shadowed Hills are you?” From the way Jin was standing, it was clear that she knew the answer but had to ask. 

“No, he’s staying here,” Toby’s voice was firm and reminded Dean of his mother whenever anyone tried to tell her something that she knew wasn’t going to happen. Dean smiled and started to stand up, he and Raj could easily get Quentin into his bed upstairs. Raj seemed to know his plan and while Jin and Toby were discussing precautions, they lifted Quentin, who felt like he’d gotten heavier up the stairs. Once they had Quentin in bed, Dean looked over to Raj who gave him a pat on his shoulder, “You stay up here. He’ll like waking up next to you. I know what to order.” 

Dean blushed at how easy he must be to read but at least Raj thought he and Quentin worked, “Right, keep him from doing something stupid like rolling off the bed.”

******

Quentin ached, his eyes hurt, how could his eyes hurt? That didn’t seem right. At least he was warm and as he opened his eyes, he saw he was in his own bed. As he rolled over, he found Dean beside him, fast asleep and curled up, Quentin gently touched Dean’s hair when he felt some pressure on the bed. Raj in cat form meowed at him before transforming, “You’re awake, that thing that attacked you knocked you out. There’s leftover Chinese. I like him, he paid attention when you didn’t.”

“What do you mean? I did or else I would have been hurt more.”

“You didn’t know it had poisoned you so no, you didn’t.” Raj gave his nose a bat and Dean rolled over in his sleep. 

“Fine, I missed something,” Quentin said as he moved the blanket to be on more of Dean, “Now go away. We’ll be down later.” 

For that, Raj gave him another light punch, “Not too long, Toby needs to know you’re better.” 

“She will,” He just wanted to enjoy a little more time close and alone with Dean before having to go over the story with everyone. Raj shook his head but did leave as Dean opened his eyes and Quentin said, “Hey, you’re awake.”

“So are you,” Dean said with a smile and a look of relief.

“Yes, kind of ache but that’s all. You didn’t have to stay.”

“I wanted to and your bed’s comfy.”

“It is,” Quentin kissed Dean who leaned forward for a nice long kiss that woke them both up. After a while, Quentin took a breath and said, “We should probably go downstairs since I’m fine and all.”

“Yeah, there are leftovers,” Dean smiled and stretched, Quentin kissed him one more time. Then they took their time going down where the kitchen was full of the smells of heated up leftovers and the noise of everyone deciding what they wanted. Chelsea spotted them first and nudged Toby who looked up from moving Lacey away from the container of hot and sour soup. Toby beamed, relief making her look happy and Quentin said, “No harm done. Did you save any scallion pancakes for me?” 

“Of course we did,” Toby said and once he was close enough, she gave him a quick hug to reassure herself. He leaned into the hug as Dean smiled and snagged an egg roll from the pile.


End file.
